Zack Martin
Zachary "Zack" Martin (played by Dylan Sprouse) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its sequel/spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. He was born at St. Joeseph's Hospital in Seattle, Washington at 6:30 a.m. on a Saturday.Suite Life on Deck episode: Bermuda Triangle - Cody says that he was born at 6:40, Zack says that he was born at 6:30 He is typically the unstudious, outgoing and often lazy twin, who usually dresses in skater clothes. At school, he is a straight "D" student.Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode: First Day of High School Although he does not do well in school, Zack loves wood shop (a class in which he actually does well). In Poor Little Rich Girl it is revealed that Zack is nine minutes older than Cody. Character Information (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) Zack has an obsession with women, and has always had a crush on Maddie Fitzpatrick, who works at the candy counter. He always calls her "Sweet Thang". Zack usually picks on Cody, but becomes very protective of his brother when other people do it. He wants to be like his dad, Kurt, who is a rock star. He takes after his father in many ways.He is also a good friend of London Tipton. He makes fun of his brother often, for many things (being smart, a germaphobe, etc.) and although he makes fun of his brother for crying and running home to their mom, it is shown that at times he can be a momma's boy. In Ghost of 613 when he got scared, he ran to his mom. And when he had to leave Carey on the Sea School Cruise, he proved he will miss his mom and doesn't want her to go. Zack also frequently gets into trouble sometimes along with Cody. He also is the lazier of the two, often bossing Cody around. He is the charming, cool, funny, and greedy twin, but can also have a soft spot, and caring spot, for example in the episode: Election the two brothers run for president, and Zack almost beats him unfairly, but then helps Cody win. Also in the On Deck episode "Shipnotized" Zack stands up for Cody after Harvard's dean of admissions makes him cry, telling him he'd be lucky to get into clown college. Zack is also known to put Cody down a lot, though he is quick to stand up for him when other people do it. Most of the time he receives no retaliation for these actions although he seems to be intimidated by Cody when Cody stands up to him. Zack also can usually be found eating food, like chocolate, more often so than Cody, as evident in the episode Health & Fitness where Zack attempts to stop eating too much candy, possibly because Dylan has noted that he is the heavier of the twins. Zack also has no stage fright unlike Cody as seen in The Suite Life Goes Hollywood. Zack does not have as much knowledge but has as much common sense as his brother. Cody sometimes believes Zack doesn't care about the things he does, but this is disproven when Zack went to see his brother's speech instead of going to a Black Eyed Peas concert with his "friend" Theo. Rarely seen is Zack's emotional side, but when we do it is usually Cody or Maddie who's brought it on. Although he and Cody are often shown arguing and even fighting, they both share a very close brother-best friend relationship with each other. He and Cody are both huge fans of the Boston Red Sox, and hate the New York Yankees, although in the episode "Hotel Inspector", he asks for Yankees Tickets. Some of Zack's hobbies include skateboarding, basketball, and soccer, all of which he is good at. He is always playing pranks on his twin brother and is a lot messier than Cody is. Zack did not pass 8th grade English, which causes him to go to summer school. In summer school, his brighter side is shown, making him not so popular and occasionally getting a wedgie (this may have been the reason he wouldn't do well in school). Although he is the braver of the twins, he has been frightened before by a horror movie called "Zombie Mom", which he was not allowed to see, and eventually gets punished for seeing it anyway. After seeing it, he gets combined nightmares and sleepwalking, putting furniture in front of the front door of the hotel to keep out the zombies imagined by him. Despite Zack not doing well in school, he is pretty much as bright and clever as his brother. Zack knows how to manipulate others for his personal gains. He can create ingenious plots and schemes to try to get himself and his brother in or out of trouble. Cody always imagines Zack in jail. This came true in Boston Holiday and in the Suite Life on Deck episode Parrot Island. Zack may sometimes be the obnoxious twin, but he is more aware of event than Cody, in To Catch a Thief, when the twins overhear the jewel thieves in the ballroom, when Zack asked "Did you hear that?", Cody replied with, "Yeah, the jewel thief wants mom's job." Another example is in Have A Nice Trip, when they see Harry dancing while they're in the vent, Zack told Cody that his back was fine, but Cody, after he heard Holly con Mr. Moseby, he said, "Not that, I ordered a dozen of those Marshmallow Mushies." One of Zack's few skills is his musical ability. He was the lead singer of the band Rock Squared and won an airband contest with Woody, singing a parody of November Rain by Guns N Roses. This was possibly inherited from his father. Character Information (The Suite Life on Deck) In the spin off, Zack still maintains the same general personality he had on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but shows signs of maturity. While on the ship, he works at the juice bar, lives alone in the cabin that he stays in (Until Marcus Little comes on board and Zack has to share a room), and enjoys the freedom sea school grants him. He also had a crush on Bailey, but stopped liking her because she had too much "baggage." Even though he flirts with other girls, he's never forgotten Maddie, as displayed in "Maddie on Deck." On The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zack is usually pulling Cody into his schemes. On The Suite Life on Deck he involves London. On Zack and Cody's 16th birthday their dad gives them a car. He and Cody's voices get much deeper in Season 2. Plus he is thinner than he was in any of the episodes in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Relationships ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: * 'Maddie Fitzpatrick' (Ashley Tisdale) - He calls her "sweet thang" and despite flirting with other girls, Zack had a crush on Maddie throughout all 3 seasons. Throughout Season 1, he frequently flirts with her and tries to impress her, though is constantly rejected due to the 3-year age difference between them. Zack expresses genuine love for her and believes that she loves him in return but 'just doesn't know it yet' in ''A Prom Story, where he eventually gets to dance with her. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, it is revealed that his greatest dream is to marry Maddie. Zack expresses jealousy whenever Maddie is shown to fall for another boy, such as in Maddie Checks In and Rumors. He seems to love Maddie more than his own mother as shown in Pilot Your Own Life. In Seasons 2 and 3, his crush is shown less, though he continues to perform kind actions towards Maddie, such as being the only one to show up at her 16th birthday party in Not So Suite 16 (despite London's bribery of big screen TVs) and ensuring that her work in Lip Syncin' in the Rain is given credit for. Throughout the show, his love for her is expressed in many subtle nuances. * Max (Alyson Stoner) - Zack and Cody became friends with Max and 'Tapeworm' in the first aired episode and 2nd produced episode. Later in the episode Zack and Cody ditch them but soon get back with them. In "Kisses and Basketball", Max kisses Zack on the lips and this annoys Zack. They stop speaking to each other and stop passing the ball to each other in Basketball. Because Cody, 'Tapeworm' and some other kids wanted the team to win, they make Zack ask Max on a date. Max accepts. Zack then finds out he actually likes her. Then when he tells Max that he originally didn't want to go but found out it was fun, Max gets angry and leaves. They later make-up and become friends again. In Club Twin, Zack asks Max to help the club get money, and Zack offers $10 and a kiss. Max agrees for the money but not the kiss. * Agnes (Allie Grant) - Agnes had a liking for both twins in the episode, Crushed, but neither one of the twins liked her. * Jolie (Katelyn Pippy) In the episode French 101, Zack and Cody both fight over the French girl Jolie. At the end of the episode Jolie kisses Zack. * Jessica and Janice (Rebecca Rosso and Camilla Rosso) - Zack and Cody have gone on double dates with these two several times during the second season. * Vanessa (Gage Golightly) - Zack had a crush on her during the episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare. Vanessa does not like Zack, instead she likes Cody. * Gwen (Selena Gomez) - In "Midsummer's Nightmare," Zack and Gwen kiss and it was revealed that Gwen started to like Zack besides Cody. Gwen's crush on Zack ended with the episode; otherwise they are very good friends. * Darlene (Nicki Prian) - Zack had a crush on her in the episode, Ask Zack. * Ella (Alicia Favela) - During the episode, Miniature Golf, Zack went out with Ella twice. * Haley - (Tara Lynne Barr) - When Zack had to go to summer school he only flirts with a girl named Haley, and if she gets scared she puts a paper bag over her head. * Amber (Kay Panabaker) - Zack fell for Amber, and tried to talk her into dating him in the episode, First Day of High School. She is a year older than Zack, and she refuses to date a younger guy. * Abby (Amanda Gallo) - Zack went out with her twice during the episode, A Tale of Two Houses. Abby found out that Zack lied to her, but she forgave him. * Barbara Simka Brownstein (Sophie Oda) - Cody's girlfriend who Zack accidentally kissed in the episode A Tale of Two Houses. * Betsy (Raini Rodriguez) - Zack told London that she was a "rat-roach" exterminator in Sleepover Suite. He later kissed her so that she wouldn't be able to tell London that she wasn't. * Dakota (Kelsey Chow) - Zack had Travis (Jaden Smith) cook in secret pretending it was him who cooked to impress her in Romancing the Phone. * Sabrina Bryan (Sabrina Bryan) - In the episode, Doin' Time in Suite 2330, Zack subdues her by saying she's his favorite. * Kiely Williams (Kiely Williams) - In the episode, Doin' Time in Suite 2330, she hugs Zack because he says she's his favorite Cheetah Girl. When he says this to the other Cheetahs she gets angry. * Adrienne Bailon (Adrienne Bailon) - In the episode, Doin' Time in Suite 2330'', Zack tells her she's his favorite Cheetah Girl. ''The Suite Life on Deck: * 'Bailey Pickett' (Debby Ryan) - Zack liked, and flirted with, Bailey in the first two episodes of the series. In "The Spy Who Shoved Me", he attempted to get kissed by Bailey but was dragged away by Cody. In "Lost at Sea" Bailey flirts with Zack after she has a fight with Cody but Zack said he didn't want to date his brother's ex until 3 months had passed. Also in the alternate universe of "Bermuda Triangle", a nerdy Zack had an obvious crush on Bailey but then lost interest after he decided that he didn't want to be a one-woman man. * '''Violet Berg' (Christa B. Allen) - She and Zack had a romance in Kidney of The Sea * Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) - When Maddie returned in Maddie On Deck, Zack resumed the crush he had on her throughout all 3 seasons of the previous series. This time, she started responding to his crush by kissing him. It is also unknown if Maddie will make more appearances in "The Suite Life On Deck", since she is, so far, the only main character from the original series to make one appearance, like other recurring characters from the original series. * Olivia (Gilland Jones) - The daughter of Harvard's Dean of Admissions, Monroe Cabbit. She and Zack dated in "Shipnotized" but Cabbit has to approve of boys Olivia dates and Cabbit didn't approve of Zack but he approves of Cody so Zack makes it look like Cody is dating Olivia. In the end Cabbit finds out and Zack and Olivia stop dating. Though Olivia's outrageous behavior after being hypnotized might have also contributed. * Marissa (Allie Gonino) - In the episode Splash and Trash Zack finds a girl in the ocean floating in garbage and finds fictional facts about her and believes shes a mermaid. * Alex Russo (Selena Gomez) - In Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana, Zack is seen flirting with Alex. his obsession comes in handy when she needs to hide in his room, to which he responds by looking up to the sky, putting his hands together and saying, "Thank you!" * Tanya - Zack dated her in "Ala-Ka-Scram!" but she left him when showed up late. * Hilary - A girl Zack dates in "Family Thais". Zack originally liked her friend and she liked Cody but upon hearing the other two were already in relationships, Zack and Hilary got together. Zack likes and flirts with many girls, but has never really had one long-term girlfriend, until he met Maya. It is tought that he likes girls who are trouble makers. This is shown when He told alex She used him and would let him take the fall for her prank to respond by hugging her and saying " where have you been all my life?". Friends ''From The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'Max' - One of Zack and Cody's first friends. Her first appearance was in Hotel Hangout. *'Tapeworm' - One of Zack and Cody's first friends. His first appearance was in Hotel Hangout. *'Bob' - One of Zack and Cody's best friends. He appeared in numerous episodes. He runs along with Zack and his schemes, and flirts with girls just like Zack. He starts dating Barbara after she and Cody broke up when Zack and Cody left to go aboard the S.S. Tipton. *'Barbara' - Cody's ex girlfriend. She appeared in numerous episodes, romancing with Cody. She can tend to be competitive. She once kissed Zack, thinking it was Cody, but Cody never knew about it. She starts dating Bob shown in the episode "Flowers and Chocolates" on the Suite Life on Deck, stating they started dating once Zack and Cody boarded the S.S. Tipton. ''From The Suite Life on Deck'' *'Woody Fink' - Zack's messy friend and Cody's roommate who appears in numerous episodes of "The Suite Life on Deck". *'Bailey Pickett' - Cody's love, and is from Kettlecorn, Kansas. *'Marcus Little' - Zack's new roommate who is now a former singing sensation. ''From both Suite Life series'' *'London Tipton' - One of Zack and Cody's friends who they met at the Tipton Hotel in Boston (London's father owns the hotels and the ship, the S.S. Tipton). References Category:Characters Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody